There is an increasing demand for altering the surface of workpieces, including as one example, providing workpieces with individual identifications. In this connection the use of stamping dies is not always practical because the stamping is often also visible on the back of sheet metal workpiece. Difficulties in connection with stamping dies occur particularly when it is intended to punch parts of different lengths out of a sheet metal workpiece (e.g., in order to minimize waste) and wherein a certain orientation of the marking on the workpiece is desirable.
A known method for marking sheet metal consists of embossing dot matrices to produce an alpha-numeric symbol with the aid of a pointed embossing tool. The workpiece must be moved stepwise after each dot has been embossed. This results in a multitude of required stamping stroke cycles, just to represent a single symbol. Besides the large amount of required time and the increased wear of the driving mechanism for the stroke, which is driven in a quasi load-free manner, the loud noise is considered to be a disadvantage. A coarser dot matrix does simplify the marking process, but it also results in a more unsatisfactory matrix.
A qualitatively appealing marking can be achieved by inscribing markings into the surface of the workpiece, wherein no waviness or “rear embossing” will occur. Borries Markiersystem GmbH of Pliezhausen, for example, offers a machine, by means of which inscribing the desired identification is possible by displacing a tip forced into the surface of the workpiece in accordance with the contours of the marking.
It would seem that in principle one could employ such a known marking device in a punch press. However, if this were done, the space available for the main punching operation would be reduced and the progress of the main punching operation would be made more difficult. Also, this marking device could only operate within a limited portion of the area of the punch press so that movement of the sheet metal workpiece in order to apply markings on different areas thereof would become more difficult.